The present disclosure relates to a field effect transistor, a semiconductor switch circuit, and a communication apparatus which use a compound semiconductor.
In the related art, in communication apparatuses such as a mobile phone, and the like, an FET (Field Effect Transistor) has been used as a switching element constituting a semiconductor switch so as to switch a path of, for example, a high frequency signal that is transmitted and received to and from antennas. As the FET used in the high frequency signal, an FET using a compound semiconductor such as GaAs (gallium arsenide), and the like have been widely known.
As examples of the FET, an HEMT (High Electron Mobility Transistor), a PHEMT (Pseudomorphic HEMT) that is a modified example of the HEMT, and realizes higher electron mobility by allowing lattice mismatch to a permitted degree by an epitaxial structure and the like may be given. In addition, as the FET, a JPHEMT (Junction Pseudomorphic HEMT) that uses a PN junction in a gate unit for the purpose of improvement of a gate forward voltage has been known (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-150264